


Dynamics

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fight Sex, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Transformation, clint is a pretty pretty princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on this for this prompt:</p><p>The avengers are either in the early stages of a relationship together, or are just about to get there. They are all very willing and interested in each other, but Clint is having the hardest time accepting that the others really want him and aren't just including him out of pity. The others are somewhat aware of Clint's feelings but haven't yet worked out how to show him that he is wrong.</p><p>The avengers are somehow zapped into an A/B/O alternative universe where they have a/b/o orientations. They are all alphas, or alphas and betas, except Clint who is an omega. (alternatively they could stay in their reality and just be zapped with orientations, but I liked the idea of them adjusting to their relationship in a world where a/b/o was normal) </p><p>(full text here: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?replyto=33724604)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay. He's still alive, and the suit's online. Bitchin'. Now to see who else made it. Tony winces, and sits up carefully. "Jarvis, where are we?"

"I have not the faintest idea, sir. However, the atmosphere is safe to breathe."

"Awesome." He pops the face plate and looks around. "Guys?" They seem to have ended up in some kind of... department store? The fuck? There's a table covered in what looks like dog collars next to him, and the biggest racks of perfume he's ever seen outside of a Sephora. Or maybe this _is_ a Sephora, and dog collars are just in this year. Either way, not what a guy is expecting when he falls through a dimensional rift. "Hey!" There's no sign of the others and Tony does his best not to panic. "Cap? Katniss? Somebody, come on!" It'd be just like him to lose the whole fucking team right when things were getting good. He feels perilously close to tears, and takes a deep breath to stop that from happening.

"Tony?" Steve sounds like shit, but it's still a profound relief to hear him. Tony goes clanking toward the sound, leaving craters in the floor. Steve is around the other end of the perfume rack, and he looks dazed, leaning on it. "Tony!" And yeah, Steve can be kinda like an over-sized golden retriever puppy, but he's usually less obvious than this. He heaves himself fully upright and then throws his arms around Tony's neck and actually fucking licks his face. The really weird part is how good it feels. A lot of the tension just kind of flows out of Tony. He sighs, and absently wipes his face on Steve's shoulder.

"Come on, I don't know where anybody else is."

"Any idea where we are?" He keeps one arm around Tony, absently possessive. It's nothing he hasn't done before, but there's a strange weight to this, and he just keeps doing it, even as they make their way to the aisle.

"Parallel-universe Sephora, near as I can tell." And it is definitely parallel-universe, between the mass amounts of perfume, the dog collars, and the sheer amount of cosmetics intended for men.

"This is the weirdest store I've ever seen," Steve mutters. "Why is there all that ad copy about heat over the winter coats?"

"I have no idea, though that pink lipstick over there would look amazing on you. Oh, thank fuck." He waves to Natasha, who comes to join them. She takes a moment to actually touch Tony's face and look into his eyes, which is practically a loving kiss on the mouth when Natasha's in work mode. Why the fuck is everyone being so mushy? She and Steve just share a Look, though. They find Bruce under another table, this one covered in shirts with necklines that are bizarrely low in the back. He crawls out and blinks at them, dazed and presumably hungry, pants barely hanging onto his hips. He is fucking adorable, and takes Steve's weird face-licking like a man.

"Fuck, why am I doing that?"

"Why are you doing that?" Tony agrees. "You too, Natasha." She's actually nuzzling him a little, snuffling gently at the skin just behind his ear. It feels good, but it's unusual.

"I don't know." Steve sighs, reluctantly letting go of Bruce.

"Friends, we are changed!" Thor calls, blundering through the racks of coats to reach them.

"My sense of smell does seem... sharper," Natasha says, stepping back.

"It is more than that, I fear. I cannot be certain, but I believe our very natures have been somehow shifted in line with this place."

"Fine, but where's Clint?"

The question seems to grip all three of them, and Tony and Bruce find themselves tagging along on a desperate search. They want to find Clint too, but the others are getting more than a little crazy by the time Clint finally comes up an escalator, looking deeply confused.

"Guys?"

"Clint!" Steve fucking _charges_ , scooping Clint up into his arms and holding him tightly.

"Steve? What the fuck, man?" He wriggles until he can see Steve's face better.

"We were worried," he says softly, and kisses Clint. Now, Clint's work mode is about as good as Natasha's, so even weirder than Steve kissing him on the clock is the way Clint just shivers and melts.

"All right, what the hell is going on?" Bruce mutters, rubbing his eyes. "Something is off here."

Thor and Natasha both zero in on Steve and Clint, and suddenly all three of them are literally snarling at each other, white teeth showing like they really do want to bite. Clint wriggles free and runs over to Tony, hiding behind him and then wrapping his arms around him, clinging.

"Rogers, Odinson, Romanov!" Fury barks, striding toward them. "Stop this high school shit immediately and report!"

It's enough to snap all three of them out of it, but then Steve blushes. "Does anyone else—"

"Notice that Director Fury smells strangely good? Yes." Natasha looks deeply perturbed. "Your scent is usually fairly pleasant, sir, but…"

"Did I not tell you to cease this high school shit immediately? I've only been an Omega my entire life."


	2. Chapter 2

"An Omega, sir?" Natasha blinks at him, and that's the first thing to give him pause. A moment later SHIELD agents are surrounding them. It's strange, how strong they smell. Not grimy, just… pungent, somehow. Apparently the sweet, musky smell is Omega, but she has no idea what the hot, peppery smell on herself, Steve, and Thor is, or the rich, subtle scent coming from Tony and Bruce that lurks under everything, steady and comforting. Fury paces along beside them to the main office. They've commandeered the store for the moment, since the rift is still open.

"All right, where are you from? Because it can't be this universe."

"Fury, what the hell is this store, anyway? What's with the collars and all the perfume?"

"…Jesus, you're serious." He puts a hand to his head, looking beleaguered and exhausted. "Okay. Fine. Romanov, do me a favor and explain sex and gender in your world. Go." He gestures for her to begin.

"Well. Humans come in male and female varieties, with some people being intersexed and possessing bodies somewhere in between. Gender is incredibly complicated."

"…So, just sex and gender? No dynamics?"

"Dynamics, Director?"

"…Well, shit."

"Could you explain how sex and gender work in your world, sir?" Steve seems to have gone positively bashful, and Fury gives him an odd little smile that Natasha reluctantly files under 'Interested.' It really shouldn't irk her the way it does.

"There's male and female sexes with a little wiggle room, gender is complicated, and there are three possible dynamics: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. If you're another set of Avengers in the bodies of our own, I guess I can understand how goddamn immature you were being. All of you are going to be experiencing dynamic-related instincts, and I suppose we'll have to give you the high school primer on dealing with them."

There's a stunned silence, and they let Fury lead them away to some nice, hidden SHIELD-approved quarters where Natasha can fling herself down on the couch and attempt to process. Steve is covered in sweat and grit, and so goes to shower. Fury leaves and reappears with a bag of reading material and a tray of food, and is just setting out sandwiches and delegating coffee pouring to Natasha when Steve comes stampeding in naked, his face a mask of horror.

"There's some kind of growth on my cock!" He squawks, and Fury facepalms. There is complete silence, and Steve blushes bright red, hands flying to cover his cock and the large bulb at the base

"That's your knot, Steve. And a nice big one, too. Congratulations." Steve squeaks and runs off again. Fury turns his gaze heavenward. "Phil, grant me some motherfuckin' patience."

Natasha has to laugh, rubbing her hands over her face. "So. It would seem an anatomy lesson is in order."

Fury lays it all out for them with remarkable patience, and Natasha's heart goes out to him because this must be even more incredibly surreal from his side. She can only imagine her own Director doing his best to assure Steve that not having a growth on his cock is the normal thing in his current body. The knowledge that she has a well-hidden cock of her own is a bit of a shock, but apparently that's standard on an Alpha female. Tony and Bruce have lucked out, since Betas of both sexes are built like normal humans. She, Steve, and Thor are all Alphas now, and Clint is the team's lone Omega. He is not at all pleased to hear that his anus is now a cloaca, and that he is both capable of getting pregnant and due to go into heat about four weeks from today.

"Heat?! Like a fucking dog? You've got to be shitting me!"

"There are options, Barton. Birth control and pheromone dampeners and sedatives. You don't have to fuck anyone you don't want to."

Clint calms a little at that, but is still weirded out and edgy. And of course that should matter to her, she loves Clint, but she shouldn't fucking grab him and hold him tight, growling like there's some actual external threat to fight. Fury groans. "Yeah, don't do that Alpha shit. You're all gonna get overprotective, and Barton will get either clingy or pissy, depending. Try to keep a lid on it, I'm running a secret agency here."

After being sure that they understand the basics, Fury leaves them alone to eat and adjust and read all the literature he has left them.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint is going to go into heat. His fucking asshole is going to self-lubricate and he's going to get horny and needy and submissive. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He's the most pissed about this because it's the truth anyway. He always _needs_ the others so fucking badly. No matter how much they all tell him they love him, only part of him has ever believed it. He already sometimes has to fight not to cry when Steve holds him and tells him that he's beautiful, he doesn't know how the fuck he's going to get through this. He still can't quite believe that they mean it, that the whole thing isn't some long and fucked up joke at his expense like so many other things in his life. He looks over at Natasha, because in some ways this has been even harder for her. But Natasha is so brutally logical that she can actually reason herself into believing, instead of fretting her way out of it like Clint does. Now she just reaches for him and tucks him into her arms, pressing his head down to rest on her breasts. Of course it's comfortable, but now there's something extra right about it. He sighs and nuzzles a little, cuddling even closer and feeling safe, then blushes to be so obvious.

"Holy shit," Stark murmurs, giving 'holy' about three syllables as he flips a page in his handout. "I'm glad to be a Beta."

"What is it?" Clint yelps, and Steve gives Tony a full-strength Captain America death glare. Clint is annoyed with himself for being turned on by that, but he is. Natasha just holds him closer, growling softly.

"Easy," Tony says, gentle and even-tempered in a way Clint hasn't heard much, "it's actually about Alphas, and how they're physically affected by all these pheromones."

"Oh." Clint shivers happily as Natasha squeezes the back of his neck, and makes a little cooing noise that embarrasses him all over again. His flush deepens as Steve's hand comes to rest on his back, heavy and warm. There's tension between Steve and Natasha, though, and he looks up to find them glaring at each other. "…Guys?"

"Come on, you know we have to share him." Bruce's voice is soft and reasonable, and he puts a hand on Natasha's arm that somehow makes her relax. Thor growls jealously and Tony clambers up onto the back of the couch, tweaking his nose and then kissing him. Thor growls again, but more happily, and gathers Tony into his arms, big hands cupping Tony's ass. Tony sighs, nuzzling Thor's neck.

All of them usually fall into bed together after hard missions anyway, so pretty soon they've got the floor cleared off only to realize that three Alphas apparently can't just fall into bed together. Thor snarls at Steve who snaps at him and Natasha growls at both of them, grabbing Clint and hiding him from the argument with her body. He feels like a complete sissy for liking that, and just stays hidden while Tony and Bruce smooth things over again, Tony crawling into Steve's lap and Bruce shyly cuddling up to Thor, dark eyes begging him to calm down, which he does.

"Fuckin' dynamics," Tony mutters after a while of quiet.

"Amen," Steve agrees, sounding miserable. He cuddles Tony a bit longer, then reluctantly lets him go to retrieve the reading material for all of them. "So, I guess Alphas don't get along that well."

"They can," Tony says, flipping to a marked page in his own packet, "but it's this whole complicated thing where you have to work out who's dominant. See?" He shows it to Steve, who blushes.

"But I'm not jealous of any of you! I love you!" Steve has the easiest time saying it, so young and so honest. Thor smiles softly at him, like all that snapping and snarling hasn't even been the same people.

"And I you, dear one. But I must confess that there is something in me now that wants to keep you from Clint."

"Yeah, 'cause Steve counts as an unknown Alpha now, one that could be dominant enough to take Clint from you, or one of insufficient quality for the guy you consider _your_ Omega. I swear, I'm the only one who does the reading!"


	4. Chapter 4

Steve hates to be so helpless in the face of his instincts, but he is. He and Thor and Natasha all are. They can kiss as long as Clint isn't in the room, but if they try to go further they get violent. He actually chokes Natasha, and bursts into tears once she kicks him away and he realizes what he's done. Steve was raised to never even think about hurting a lady, and all Fury's reassurances that Alphas are very physical and that for two Alphas to scuffle is much less pathological than for any other dynamic combination don't help much. His smell is dry and a little sweet, like that really good wine Gabriel had found in France, and that helps when Steve breathes it in. He likes Director Fury a lot normally, but this Alpha-Omega thing is like a brick to the head. Even though this is Nick Fury, scars and eyepatch and all, Steve still has the ludicrous impulse to protect him.

Even with Fury and all the literature telling him that some kind of dominance fight has to happen, Steve does his best to avoid it. He loves both of them, and digs his heels in and resists fighting them as hard as he ever resisted asthma attacks or attempts to keep him out of the service. It's at least that hard, and he spends most of his spare time in the gym, battering a punching bag. They can function in the field, and have had to, only against someone's army of cheap, junker robots. The things had had deadly weapons and high numbers, but had made Hammertech look like quality. For some reason the beast in Steve's head lies down when he can give it an actual command roster, but starts up again the second they're safe and one of the others so much as looks at Clint. Tonight it's too hot to sleep, and sweat pours off of him as he batters the bag. He doesn't smell Thor approaching over it, and jumps a mile at the sound of his voice.

"I believe we must battle, Steve."

"Dammit, we don't have to do this!" He whirls around, already way too angry. "We could really hurt each other, and there's no reason to give in to these stupid fucking instincts!"

Thor shakes his head, tense and seething. "No, Steve. There is no choice. It is the law of this reality, and the law of the blood in our veins."

Steve is already so angry, and everything in him is spoiling for a fight. This fight, and he doesn’t stand a chance. He charges at Thor full-strength and crazy. Neither of them is following any kind of rule, scratching and biting and grappling until Steve is on his belly with Thor impossibly heavy on his back. He kicks and struggles, whimpering and suddenly panicked. Thor growls and bites the side of his neck, and Steve is shocked at the weak but loud noise that comes out of his mouth. It's humiliating and pathetic, almost a bleat, but Thor rumbles and licks at the mark on Steve's neck and that makes everything all right.

"Yes. Do you feel that, Steve? Do you feel how I'll take care of you and of Clint?"

Steve does. He whines, spreading his legs and moaning as Thor ruts against his ass, their clothes unbearable. Thor pulls away and then growls deep in his chest, looking to the door. Steve shudders and gets to his hands and knees, following Thor's gaze to where Natasha is prowling into the room. She's wearing a ribbed white tanktop and blue boy shorts and Steve loves her so much he feels like he's going to fucking die. She studies them both, and tips her head to the side, popping her neck.

"So," she drawls, drawing a circle on the mat with one bare toe, "have you boys worked something out?"

"We have. Now you and I have business."

"Sure it's not pleasure?" Natasha murmurs, stretching and sizing Thor up.

"…Perhaps, my lady."

Steve whines, and gets out of their way on shaky legs. He doesn't want them to fight, feeling needy and clingy and affectionate. Thor strides over and kisses him deeply, which helps a little. And then Thor and Natasha are fighting. It's a very different battle, since there would be no question of Thor taking Natasha to the ground if he could get his hands on her. She leaps over him like a Minoan over a bull, acrobatic and merciless. Still it seems like she shouldn't win, since she can't tire Thor out. And then when he's good and distracted she pulls something from between her breasts and slams it into the back of his head. Thor drops like a load of bricks, but Steve is glad to see that his eyes are open and that he seems to be all right. Natasha ranges over him and whispers into his ear. Thor whines in response, moaning when she bites his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor isn't ashamed of submitting to Natasha. He has always enjoyed it, and now feels much better, instincts and inclinations in line again. His instincts tell him to shove Steve's face down to the mat with one hand and to guide his leaking cock to Steve's hole with the other. His tip is pointed in this universe, and that helps him to slide in. Steve squeals and Natasha purrs, stroking and petting both of them as Thor sinks in up to his swelling knot. He knows there's no way Steve can take it, and fucks him with just the shaft, knot slapping against Steve with every thrust and making him moan and whimper. He's muffled from being pressed down, and muffles himself further by biting the mat, nothing escaping but desperate little squeaks.

"God, you're so beautiful," Natasha murmurs, leaning in and biting Steve's neck. He groans and quivers under Thor, squeezing tightly. Thor can already tell that he's not going to come without more concerted touching on his knot, but is enjoying himself too much to care. Steve has submitted to him before, but rarely has it felt so right. Steve whimpers, turning his head and sucking Thor's thumb into his mouth and Thor groans, grinding as deeply into him as he can and then doing some whimpering of his own as Natasha's slick fingers ease their way inside him. This, too, is nothing that hasn't happened before, and he groans and lets her in. He pulls his thumb free of Steve's mouth, making him whine in complaint, and ranges over him more fully, chest completely pressed to Steve's back, both their hips raised to accommodate Natasha standing behind them. There's a soft, slick sound as her cock slowly extends, hanging thick and wet between her thighs. She shudders and lines her pointed tip up against Thor and then pushes into him, hard and steady and ruthless. Thor cries out, bucking into Steve so hard that his knot starts to stretch him, and Steve wails, grinding back against the impossible width, hard and mindless.

None of them can come without something squeezing their knots, but their hands work just fine, Steve's grip shaking on Thor, Thor reaching forward for him and back for Natasha as they all shudder and how and finally come in a rapid sequence of Thor, Steve, and Natasha. She lets out a deep roar, joyous and challenging. She is the Avengers' Alpha, and none come to challenge her. Thor smiles, and falls asleep with Steve in his arms.

"Is it safe?" He wakes to Tony's voice, and grins at him.

"Yes, beloved."

"Sweet-talker," He murmurs, sitting down beside them and stroking Thor's hair. The other two are still asleep, which surprises him at least on Natasha's part.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. Some kinda pheromone thing. I'm a pack member, she knows it's okay without even waking up. Clint wanted to know how you guys were, but didn’t wanna start another fight. Bruce is in the lab, and I think we've made some headway on this whole dimensional rift thing."

"Good." He turns his head to kiss Tony's palm. "I am sorry we have been so difficult."

"It happens. So who's the boss and who's the bitch?"

"I won over Steve, Natasha won over me."

Tony grins. "Y'know, I tried to bet Bruce, but he wouldn't do it."

"A wise man." Thor sits up and stretches, looking down at the other two. "We should return to our quarters, I think."

Tony agrees, and they wake Steve to carry Natasha back. Apparently exerting dominance to the required degree can exhaust an Alpha, and she just wakes up enough to nuzzle Steve on the way. Tony has made them a massive bed-nest on the floor, and Clint is ensconced in the middle of it. Thor beams at the sight of him but doesn't touch, and Steve sets Natasha down next to him, where she takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, reaching for Clint. He coos and kisses her, and then Thor and then Steve, and everything is so much calmer now. All three of them know their place. And a good thing, too. Clint's heat is near, which no one seems to grasp save Thor. He has to suppose it's his fertility aspect helping him to understand this new world. The scent is new to him, but the meaning is ancient: Clint is ripening.


	6. Chapter 6

Clint has been pleasantly surprised by his status in this world. He had been afraid of all kinds of crap, but really it's like… he guesses it's like being a hot straight woman surrounded by straight men who respect her. How much everyone wants to fuck him hangs in the air like smoke, and it's kind of intoxicating to be so desired. But no one tries to touch without his permission, and people don't even crack that many jokes. It's actually really nice. As time goes by, though, Alphas seem more and more fascinated by him, and when he wakes up at night feeling feverish and high, he knows what it must be. He's on birth control because _fuck_ getting pregnant, but heat suppressants are serious business and can have some nasty side effects, so here he is. Hornier than he has ever been in his entire not-fucking-often-enough, tense and adrenalized adult _life_.

He can hear the others moving, and shudders, because they're going to come in and they're going to take him and that's all he wants. They haven't fucked yet, he's just been giving everyone handjobs as they all get used to things. Now he tentatively reaches back to touch his hole, gasping at how hot and wet he finds himself. He clenches on his fingers and feels like he's going to pass out. It just feels so fucking good to grip something, and he crooks his fingers and jolts a whimpering little cry up from his chest.

"Hey, sweetheart." He's sort of surprised that Tony has come first, and bearing a jug of water, too. Behind him Bruce is carrying a tray of plastic cups. He favors Clint with a dreamy smile. Both of them are rock hard, pants ridiculously tented. "God, you smell amazing. Thirsty?"

And he is, but he also wants to be touched and can't relax until he's lying propped in Bruce's arms, letting him hold the cup and feed Clint sips of water as Tony's hands run over his chest and belly, soothing and arousing at the same time. "Tony…" He pulls him into a hungry kiss and takes one hand, trying to get Tony's fingers inside him, but Tony pulls it away. "You know Tasha gets first turn," he purrs, and Clint moans loudly, wondering where the fuck his Alphas are. And then they're there, Natasha opening the door and beaming at him. She's wrapped in a bathrobe, and her cock is already out, hanging heavy between her thighs. Clint moans and reaches for her as Tony slides to the side. Natasha feels so right against him, soft and cool on his fevered skin, and her scent is familiar and safe, because he's always safe with Natasha. She's strong and deadly and can probably kill anyone in the world. Anyone in the world but him and the others in their pack, and he whimpers and licks supplication at the corner of her mouth, groaning as she kisses him and reaches down to guide her pointed tip into his soaking hole. He wails as she sinks in, shaking in Bruce's arms. It's so right, so fucking perfect to have Natasha inside him. He groans as her knot pops in and out of him, stretching and stroking each time. 

Clint has actually done the reading, and knows that it's probably at about half size. It's so big already that he squeezes tight around it and shakes to think of how much it will swell to tie him, groaning deep in his chest. He's heavy and hot and languid, so sensitive that every single touch is amazing. Natasha growls in his ear about how beautiful he is and how much she loves him. He moans and tries to kiss back, but then howls instead, his climax taking him by surprise. He clamps down around her and she groans, filling him with liquid heat, and he has read about the huge fluid volume of Alpha ejaculate, but that still hasn't prepared him for how fucking good it feels. And then Natasha is stretching and stretching and stretching him, huge and hot as she fills him more than anything ever has and he dimly wonders if this is why people get into fisting and then he's gone, coming again. It's so fucked up because he's not even hard. A male Omega is impotent in heat, presumably to encourage him to get fucked instead of giving it. Nature's a crafty bitch that way.

Bruce shudders and groans, hugging Clint tightly. "Feel good?" He murmurs into Clint's ear.

"Fucking fantastic," he purrs, kissing Bruce deeply and whimpering as Bruce gently palms his soft cock. That feels good too, just like everything else. Natasha growls happily and starts sucking his nipples. She's the only one who knows just how much he loves that, because he tries to keep it together in front of the others. But now he fucking can't, and just lies there, legs splayed around Natasha's hips and arms helplessly clutching at Bruce as he moans as fast as he can breathe, writhing happily. He feels like he could come again any minute, but he doesn't, the pleasure just building and building low in his belly.


	7. Chapter 7

While Clint is tied with Natasha, she just holds him and kisses him and worships his chest with her mouth, making him whimper and wriggle against Bruce. Steve is sitting in Thor's lap, panting and moaning as Thor's shaft slides in and out of him, always stopping at the knot. It seems to be driving both of them crazy, and Steve is kissing Tony, keening and licking at his mouth as Tony's callused fingers pinch his nipples because everyone knows how much Steve likes it. He's bad at hiding things like that. Clint just purrs and kisses the two of his pack he can reach, knowing the others will come to him.

They do, of course. Thor first, because he's second in line and somehow Clint has always known this somewhere deeper than thought. Clint sobs when Natasha shrinks down and pulls out of him, feeling bereft and craving more. Bruce hushes him and holds him open for Thor, who kisses Bruce deeply and then pulls away to stare into Clint's eyes as he sinks into him, where he's so hot and already so wet from Natasha and more sensitive than ever. Clint mewls and melts, just letting Thor have him, because Thor is his second Alpha and Clint adores all of them. He's even bigger than Natasha, and Clint wails at the stretch of his half-size knot and then screams when they tie. Thor is really a little too big, but the pain is good, and Clint comes twice, clinging to Thor. Steve is watching intently, and so is Natasha, even as Tony rides her cock and wails because Beta or not he's still a size queen and can take her knot and love it.

Finally Thor pulls out, leaving Clint feeling tired and a little raw but of course still horny. He reaches out to Steve, and Steve whimpers, crawling over and cooing as Thor bites his neck. Steve pushes in and Clint groans, because he's about as big as Thor. Steve rocks into him slow and sweet, telling Clint how perfect he feels and how beautiful he is, holding him close as Thor pushes Bruce down onto his front and mounts him, making him cry out and melt. Clint whines and reaches to hold Bruce's hand as Steve roars and pours come into him. Clint feels swamped and flooded and taken, and he fucking loves it. He feels his lips moving and realizes he must be saying so, and blushes but can't stop.

Tied to Steve, he can rest. All of his Alphas have bred him, and that means he can lie here and enjoy the last tie while Natasha and Thor kiss and caress him, Tony kissing Steve deeply. There's so much love here, and all of it whirls around him, like a storm with its eye. He finds himself weeping, and he isn't even embarrassed. Steve coos and licks the tears from his cheeks, and they all tell him how much they love him, touching him everywhere and covering him with kisses.

The rest of Clint's heat passes the same way, Tony and Bruce acting as facilitators and water-bearers to make sure that Natasha, Thor, and Steve can all fuck him as many times as they want. No one bothers them at all, except for Fury poking his head in to make sure they're all right. His scent soothes all of them, an older Omega bonded to someone else and thereby clearly a friend and no one to worry about. He grins to see how well they're doing, eye sparkling. He gives them news as well, about the progress they've made with the rift. It's mostly closed now, with just a little doorway between this world and their own. On the third and final day of Clint's heat they have it isolated down to a physical doorway, the upstairs Omega restroom ladies' side door which for now opens onto a blinding light instead of toilets and a vanity. Clint chuckles faintly at the idea, tied with Natasha and not embarrassed at all. Tony sighs, tied with Steve and lounging at they both recover. Bruce is lying beside them, sleepy-eyed and sated from a Tony Stark(tm) blowjob, with no sign of the Other Guy in sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Heading through the store (and it isn't a Sephora, just a massive department store of a chain that doesn't exist in their reality) Tony sighs deeply, looking around at the products. 

"You know, I am so bummed that we never got to doll Clint up in this stuff."

"In your dreams," Clint mutters, side-eyeing some makeup for men.

"You know, that kohl really would bring out your eyes," Steve says, and Clint actually blushes. It's adorable.

"It's not as if Clint doesn't know how to do makeup," Natasha chimes in.

"Aw, shut up," he mutters, but his eyes are shining. Tony is no stranger to insecurity, and he's glad to see Clint showing fewer signs of it these days. How in the world he could've doubted them before Tony isn't sure, but having been their Omega seems to help. All of them are a little worried that their bodies will stay this way after getting back, but they changed with no alternation to the rift on the way through, so hopefully on the way back they'll swap to regular. All six of them hold hands and let Steve lead them through the Omega ladies' room door and into light. There's a blurring, familiar sense of motion, and the brief sense of seeing himself coming the other way, and then Tony is standing right where they left off, in a subway tunnel. Behind them the rift closes, and the team turn and make their way up to the light. All of them are tried, because traveling that way takes a lot out of a person, and they're very glad to be back at the tower.

They have all swapped back to normal, junk-wise. There's not even any difference to Beta junk, but Tony's nose is back to its usual acuity, and there's just something… different. A kind of calm, serviceable feeling has left him. It's too bad, the calm had been nice, but this is him. Regular human male Tony Stark, and his problems are his own. Steve just sighs, and scoops Natasha up, laughing as she bats at him. Both of them look thrilled about Steve having dared to do it, and Tony is glad that hierarchy is gone. It had been hot, but this is better. He catches Clint's eye, and Clint grins at him while Thor goes to investigate the possibility of food, Bruce right behind him.

It's all so normal, and they're fed and de-briefed and done laughing at Steve over the surveillance footage of his double freaking out at _not_ having any kind of swelling on his cock before Tony reveals his latest moment of evil genius. Or rather, a delivery guy does it for him. Tony had made a few purchases before leaving (he's sure his other self won't begrudge him) and had them put through the rift on a delay, ensuring its safe arrival hours after the closure of the rift because wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. Anyway, the math is good and the lovely white hatbox with the store's name across the top in gold arrives after everyone has bathed and is lounging around in Tony's bed. When he brings it in, everyone sits up, blinking.

"Tony, what the hell did you do?" Clint asks.

"Well, I was thinking how sad it was that we never dolled you up while you were our Omega, so…"

"Tony, you dick." But Clint is laughing as he says it, and they all gather around to examine the box's contents. Folded neatly on top are a mesh shirt, one of those backless tops they had seen so many of, and what turns out to be a pair of stretchy pants. Clint tests them with a hem in each hand, muttering, "boing, boing, boing…" as the others investigate the level below. On the bottom of the box is perfume, and a whole assortment of that makeup. It comes in all sorts of colors, most of it very glossy and hard to tell if it's meant for eyes or lips.

"So, you wanna try this stuff, or is it just my souvenir of a trip across worlds?" Tony asks. Clint looks up and blushes to see all of them watching him.

"I… I wanna try it, if you won't laugh."

"Fucking Christ, Clint. Of course we're not gonna laugh. It's gonna be hot." They all reassure him in turn, and he gets a kiss from everyone before scurrying away with the box to hide in the bathroom. Tony takes the opportunity to pour drinks for everyone, maybe still feeling a bit Beta-y after all as Bruce smooths out the blanket. 

To Clint's credit, he doesn't take too long. Soon enough their Omega is back, blushing softly. The pants are black, and they are sleek and have a subtle shine and fit like a second skin. The top is a blue that brings out his eyes, and he's not wearing the mesh. The high neck in front and the complete backlessness make the exposed nape of his neck and the length of his spine into pure porn, and they can see his hard nipples through it. He has ringed his eyes with kohl as per Steve's suggestion, and his mouth is a wet pink pout that's inviting as hell while barely being feminine at all. The perfume hangs around him in a soft cloud, musky and male and still somehow sweet, very like the scent of his heat and enhancing that smell that is nothing but Clint.

They stare so long that Clint starts to cringe, but he doesn't get very far before Natasha has pulled him into her arms, growling and biting his neck. Clint whines, and Tony grins, because he has the feeling they're going to get a lot of use out of this stuff.


End file.
